Boredom flicks: If yugioh was Realistic
by equilla
Summary: This is the first one of my boredom stories. This time is me and my little helpers Joey and Mokuba trying to show what ancient yugioh would be like resonably realistic, then the gang have a little fun with a school experiment. Short and silly.
1. Realism take 1

**If Yu-Gi-Oh was Real(istic)  
Past Time**

**At the Palace**

Pharaoh Atem sat on his thrown, recently placed as pharaoh. Shimon wanting to talk to the newly appointed pharaoh came up alongside him.

"Pharoah," he called out respectively.

No answer came.

"Pharaoh Atemu," he repeated a little louder.

Still no answer came.

"… ATEM!"

"What huh?" Atem commented looking around, "oh sorry, I haven't gotten use to my new title yet. Seriously with all these new names I'm going to have a identity crisis one of these days."

* * *

Equilla: mokuba give me that keypad, that ain't what I wanted  
Mokuba: but I thought they did keep get giving new names  
Equilla: so! That is the last thing I let you write.

Joey: umm none of us belong to Equilla, and enjoy the show, I think it will be funny, I don't really know.  
Mokuba: you wan realistic but funny, how the hell are you going to do that

* * *

Bakura grumbled wandering around his empty base. All his followers had gone home, he knew they had families and that was why they had helped him in the first place. They were using the gold to be sold and then paying for food and other items for their family with the following money.

Some he had even gathered from workers in the tombs which was why they knew where everything already was, and knew easier ways into the tombs, along when no one would be guarding them.

But did they have to keep leaving him alone?

Yep he was bored.

Yami sat on his throne, he was bored out his brain.

Sure he was pharaoh, though he never had anything to do. Yes he could make big decisions if he wanted, but with the temples having so much power he didn't really think so, there was also the fact that Egypt had started getting weaker and he only ruled the upper half.

All he ever got to do was listen to the viziers tell him of what was happening in certain cities and at his tomb. Along with public viewings for the people of course.

Boy he felt like a poster boy.

He was the high priest to the god Amun-Ra, one of the most important gods around. This of course was Seth, and he was having a bath. Afterwards he was to reach for his knife and shave off any hair which had sprouted up again on his head or anywhere else. Some of the other priests went about their baths as well, all thinking the same thing.

'Bathe, bathe, wash the sins away, make us clean to serve the gods for another 3 hours today.'

After which they would course again shave themselves and bath again.

* * *

Mokuba: what the hell  
Equilla; well you want to go about this another way then realistic  
Joey: umm can we?  
Equilla: fine tune in next time for a re-shoot of if Yugioh was Real(istic)


	2. Realism take 2: With added assigments

**Reading**

Yugi and Ryou were loving this class assignment. They had all been taken to the computer room and told to look up one aspect of a dead society. Because of their live in guests, it was being done without them having to lift a finger, though they were lucky that the teacher had abandoned the class and the other students were ignoring them, with the way their darks were going at it.

"Ow look at this, looks like you were ruling a dieing country," Bakura threw at Yami.

"At least I didn't damn my soul for all eternity," replied Yami not able to think of anything else.

"What's wrong trying not to face the fact that you and your dad doomed Egypt to be overtaken," the thief sneered.

"That is not true," Yami replied nearly getting out of the chair and choking Ryou except for Yugi having a death grip on the bottom of the chair.

"At least I never had to bribe any officials," Yami replied snidely finaly finding a site which would help him.

"I never did."

"Sure you didn't."

"Well at least we had the goods and the power."

Not so far away was Seto, and not being able to resist adding his own for his heritage which he had been forced to except, he decided to add his own from what he found. Having already finished his society on ancient Rome.

"Apparently at that point in time priests held most of the power, land and wealth in Egypt."

This silenced the other two for a little while till Yami was able to find something to throw back at him.

"Probably got most of their wealth from the tomb robbing that they joined in on."

Seto glared at Yami because of the comment and Bakura laughed commenting that he now knew why it was so easy to get Akunadin on his side.

"And if caught you both would have been beaten soundly with a stick and then then.."  
Yami trailed off and they were all silent as they looked at the image of the punishment with the description next to it.

"Well that can't be comfortable," Joey commented looking over the stunned Yugi's shoulder as Ryou was trying to run the idea from his mind.

"Yeesh gives a different idea to dieing at the stake," Tristian added also looking.

* * *

Equilla: there you go, you wanted differently you got different

Mokuba; 0.0  
Joey: err, I didn't actually get to see

Equilla: ow well they get a sharpened stake and put it right up the middle of you, your still alive at this point then they put you out into the sun to die  
Joey: 0.0  
Equilla: now that is a torture  
Mokuba: you are a sick sick person  
Equilla; yeah but I don't belong to the race that thought of it  
Joey: I am never going to look at those two the same again.  
Mokuba; I just hope you haven't scare our loyal viewers off  
Equilla: hell no am I redoing that, also kiddo, I don't think there are any loyal viewers


End file.
